


Cotton Candy

by Jaffre



Category: Gunpoint (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3042536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffre/pseuds/Jaffre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just grab your Conway to take him to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Just take anyone for this ship, whever they're from the game, an OC or yourself, and simply enjoy. You can also listen to [this](http://plazmataz.tumblr.com/post/72823302316/a-new-piano-arrangement-of-three-in-the-morning-in) while reading it.

In the heart of winter, on a famous plaza in the city, the fair had settled for the whole month, and, of course, he dragged me in. When he told me about it, his eyes sparkling with excitement… I just couldn’t refuse. So, I knotted his tie, tightened the belt of his trench-coat, pushed his hat on his head, and off we went. Arm in arm, we walked along the stands, Richard fluttering excitedly by my side, showing me this, and then that, and ooooh! look! cotton candy! pleasepleaseplease let’s have some! Ha, yes, it felt more like accompanying your child than a date with your boyfriend, but really, I was aware of this when we got together. There’s always been this candid nature to him. An odd trait for a spy I suppose. Maybe it’s one of the reasons I love him so much. He took my hand in his, pulling me to a shooting gallery and wavering to a gigantic duck plushie he wanted to win. I hold on his cotton candy while he bought a round of pellets. He looked ridiculously adorable, aiming that rifle, the tip of his tongue peeking out in intense concentration. He missed all the targets. It was expected, he was a terrible shooter. Maybe that was for the best. I didn’t like the idea of him having a gun in his hands. I gently pushed his fluffy delight back in his hands, and bought a new round. Six perfect shots. The person in charge was baffled by my skills, and I happily offered my big baby boy the biggest duck he could ever imagine. He hugged me with the plush in-between us. It was kind of embarrassing, in a good way.

The daylight had been slowly fading since we got there, but I hadn’t actually realised it until now because of all the glowing signs around us. His head resting gently on my shoulder, we were sat on a bench, watching the ferris wheel steadily making its round. I knew what he was thinking. We had a very sweet evening, and what best way to end it than literally top it off? I took his hand in mine, pulling him to the ticket stall before the queue got too long. Carefully, I hugged him from behind, hiding my face in his hat, while we were waiting for the next cabin. Then, the two of us got in— ha, three, if we count his newly made Mr Quackerjack friend — each of us on one side — the plush between us. He looked at me, I stared back. Red took over his face. He reached for my hands, and slowly kissed them. It was my turn to feel the heat in my cheeks. I whispered sweet words to him, and he let go of my hands, throwing himself at me. The cabin juggled dangerously and I had to spread my legs across to reassure myself we weren’t going to fall over. He nuzzled his face in my neck, and breathed out how much he loved me. I grabbed the back of his head, and gently rubbed mine against his, just feeling his whole _him_. A trail of tiny smooches made their way up to my mouth, where he settled to kiss me deeper. I cupped his face in my hands, and closed my eyes, enjoying the instant. When he let got of my lips, he rolled next to me, resting his head on my lap. We stayed like this for a few rounds, him gently smiling at me while I petted his hair.

On our way back home, he stopped at a fountain. The little light nearby was flickering in a smooth buzzing, and in the reflection of the peaceful water, a few stars were visible. Tucked into each other’s arms, we stared at the moonless sky with a quiet fascination, our warm breaths mingling into the cold night.


End file.
